The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for transporting cargo out of a bagwell, and in particular to transporting baggage from a baggage drop off location.
In airline terminals, passengers purchase tickets, receive boarding passes and check baggage at ticket counters. A well, or bagwell, is provided to the side of the ticket counter or between two counters. A passenger places suitcases and other baggage in the well. An airline ticket agent tags the baggage. Some bagwells are equipped with scales wherein the baggage can be weighed.
Behind the counter, from the passenger""s point of view, is a conveyor system. The airline ticket agent removes the baggage from the bagwell and places the baggage on the conveyor. The conveyor then transports the baggage to the baggage handlers, who load the baggage into the cargo hold of the appropriate aircraft.
For the ticket agent, the act of picking the baggage up and moving it from the bagwell to the conveyor system can be difficult and tiring. This is true even though the distance is short, on the order of only a few feet. The bags can be large and heavy and thus hard to lift. Such lifting and moving is conducive to back and other injuries.
One solution to the problem of moving baggage from the bagwell to the baggage conveyor is to provide a surface, such as a slide. Such a surface would allow a ticket agent to simply slide the baggage from the bagwell to the baggage conveyor, thereby eliminating the need to lift the baggage. Unfortunately, such a system needs to be retractable in many airports, and in particular in U.S. airports. This is because ticket counters tend to be long with many ticket stations located along the counter. A narrow aisle is created between the ticket counter and the baggage conveyor. Airline personnel use the aisle to access a ticket station. International airports provide walkways along the conveyor and between ticket stations to allow ingress and egress to the aisle. But, U.S. airports have uninterrupted counters with no walkways between many ticket stations. Any obstruction of the aisle also obstructs access of personnel to man, or operate, a ticket station. Thus, any system for simplifying the movement of baggage from the bagwell to the baggage conveyor necessarily spans the aisle and blocks foot traffic along the aisle.
In the prior art, airports having walkways between ticket counters to allow ingress and egress to the aisle use fixed ramps or slides. Some ramps may be equipped with a conveyor to move the baggage across the aisle to the baggage conveyor.
Prior art bagwell baggage movers in U.S. airports are configured to only temporarily block the aisle. One such prior art device has a ramp that is stowed in a vertical position at the ticket agent side of the bagwell. A passenger places baggage in the bagwell. When the baggage is ready to be transported from the bagwell to the baggage conveyor, the ramp pivots down across the aisle. The pivoting ramp increases the risk of injury, should someone be caught underneath during deployment. Another prior art device is available from Magnasort and uses an extendible conveyor belt. The unit is located in the bagwell and projects, even when not extended, into the aisle. Thus, the risk of injury to airline personnel walking into the unit appears to be high.
Therefore, what is needed is a retractable system the eases the movement of baggage from a bagwell, typically located next to a ticket counter, to a baggage conveyor, while minimizing the obstruction of the aisle in a safe manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that enables the movement of baggage from a bagwell to a baggage conveyor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that enables the movement of baggage from a bagwell to a baggage conveyor, which minimizes the blockage of the distance between the bagwell and the baggage conveyor.
The present invention provides an apparatus for transporting objects from a check station to a conveyor system. The apparatus comprises an arm, a roller and a platform. The arm is structured and arranged to be located near the check station. The arm is capable of extending and retracting along its length and has a free end. The roller is mounted in proximity to the free end of the arm. The roller is structured and arranged to bear on a bearing surface during the extension and retraction of the arm. The platform is coupled to the arm and overlies the arm so as to be capable of receiving objects. The platform moves as the arm extends and retracts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the arm comprises a telescoping arm.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the telescoping arm comprises arm lengths having at least three sides with bearings on each side between the telescoping arm lengths.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises floor brackets for coupling the arm to the bearing surface, with the floor brackets allowing the horizontal orientation of the arm to be adjusted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the roller depends from the arm a distance that is adjustable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a handle is coupled to the platform. The handle has a roller that is structured and arranged to contact objects on the platform. The roller assists in discharging objects from the platform onto the conveyor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the platform comprises a scale.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the platform has an area dimension with at least one of the dimensions being adjustable.
The present invention also provides a system for checking baggage. The system comprises a check station, a conveyor separated from the check station by a distance and a well located adjacent to the check station. An arm is structured and arranged to be located in the well, with the arm capable of extending and retracting along its length across the distance. A base unit is located in the well and contains a portion of the arm. A platform is coupled to the arm, with the platform overlying the base unit so as to be capable of receiving baggage. The platform crosses the distance when the arm extends and retracts.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the arm comprises a telescoping arm. The telescoping arm comprises arm lengths having at least three sides with bearings on each side between the telescoping arm lengths.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the base unit further comprises floor brackets for coupling the arm to a bearing surface. The floor brackets allow the height of the arm to be adjusted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the system comprises a roller mounted in proximity to the free end of the arm, with the roller structured and arranged to bear on a bearing surface during the. extension and retraction of the arm.
The present invention also provides a method of transporting baggage between a bag conveyor. A platform is provided in the bagwell, the platform is structured and arranged to receive baggage. The platform is telescoped from the bagwell to the baggage conveyor. The platform is retracted back into the bagwell.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method comprises the step of exposing a base unit in the bagwell as the platform telescopes to the baggage conveyor.
The present invention also provides the method of installing a transport apparatus in a bagwell. The transport apparatus has a telescoping arm and a platform coupled to one end of the arm. The platform has at least one roller structured and arranged to bear on a floor. The arm is located in the bagwell and the height of the arm is adjusted. A cover is placed over the arm in the bagwell. The height of the platform is adjusted by adjusting the height of the roller.
In accordance with one aspect of the method, the width of the cover in the bagwell is adjusted relative to the bagwell. The width of the platform is also adjusted.